Coming To An End(Will be rewriting and editing)
by Alexiadreamer15
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have been mated for a long time, but Kagome always knew Sesshomaru wasn't faithful. She dealt with it because she loved him, but how long does it take before she breaks. Can they save a relationship that is coming to an end.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was tired feeling like she wasn't worth anything, tired of scraficing her own happiness for someone who don't even appreciate it. The world felt a lot heavy for one person to carry on their shoulder.

The late night coming home and falling alseep in a cold empty bed. The lingering smell of perfume on his clothes, the smell of perfume she never used.

Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror, but was this her? She couldn't even recognize herself.

She had washed up jeans with old tenny shoes and a really big sweat shirt. Kagome hair was freezy like it wasn't even washed her hair before. She realized that she was so caught up with Sesshomaru that she forgot about herself.

"Kagome, where is my clothes?," Kagome forced up a fake smile handing him his clothes. Like always he never said thank you, never showed one ounce of gradititude. Sesshomaru kissed her lips, but felt that she didn't kiss back. Flashes of the other women replayed like a broken record. How many woman tainted his lips.

"It wasn't his fault that he chose to have an affair, it wasn't his fault that she wasn't sastifying him" Kagome thought, but she grew sick of tired of taking all the bull shit that people gave her. She could hear the door close behind himself with the words he would always say when he was leaving to work, "Kagome, I will be working late in the office. Don't expect me to home for dinner."

She laughed bitterly to herself, she wasn't stupid to realize he was having many affairs, but what was stopping her from leaving? Was it when she realized she was pregnant, but failed to tell him or was it that she was foolishly in love with a unfaithful man.

Kagome traced the mating mark on her neck, She hated him, but at the same time loved him. She slid her fingers from her neck to her belly and whispered queitly, "I won't let you suffer the same way I did, I promise." Kagome knew she didn't want her baby to have to live through this and she knew she wanted to be happy, so she had only one choice left to do.

She started packing her clothes, but then came upon a picture of them together smiling and gripped it tightly. It was usless to keep it, so she burned it watching it slowly crumble into nothing.

A sigh escaped her lips and her throat clenched painfully. She didn't know what will be there for her in the future. How can a woman love again when she was scorned from the beginning.

Kagome was finished packing and for a moment thought a little bit, "I am tired of pretending that this releationship was going to last and tired of acting naive. For all the time he screwed me over...," she looked down at the credit cards he left on the dresser next to the bed.

Kagome smiled to herself coldly. Who said revenge wasn't served cold? She grabbed the credit cards with her keys to the car that he bought. She went to every store grabbing anything she could with her hands and paying with his credit cards and lets not forget the clothes plus the items she needed for the baby. Kagome went back in the house and wrote a note to him. She grabbed all her things in her car and left the now cold house behind never once turning back.

Sesshomaru returned from a long day of work wiping the lipstick off his lips and covering the hickeys on his neck. He felt gulity for cheating on his mate for a long time with many women especially with Kagura his sancutary, but tonight he was going to make it up to his wife and never cheat on her again.

He drove into the parking lot to see the house didn't have no lights on, "She must be asleep, I just surprise her," he thought happily unlocking the door to their home. "Kagome?," he called out, but silence only met his ears. "Kagome," he shouted out, but again no answer. He turned on the lights and found a piece of paper on the glass table in the living room. He sat down on the couch grabbing the piece of paper off the table feeling uneasy.

_**To my mate,**_

_**To say that you will never hurt me was a lie. You cheating on me was like a bitch slap in the face. Surprising right? You didn't know that I knew what you were doing and you thought I was naive not to notice. **_

_**Goodbye Sesshomaru and oh you might want to smell the scent on my clothes to see what you lost due to your actions.**_

_**Your mate, **_

_**Kagome**_

He let the note slip from his grasp in shock and the raced into the bedroom to do last thing it said on the note. He pulled the shirt of his mate to his nose and growled in anger with his eyes deep red. She was pregnant! God damn it! It was all his fault! Sesshomaru smashed his fist into the mirror, not caring that he left blood dripping off it.

Sesshomaru roared in pain, listening to his beast howling at him.

**"FIND MATE NOW! IT'S ALL YOUR FALUT!"**

"I will and I will never let her leave me again." For many years of locking up his beast and not showing any emotions. They all poured out in waves and drowning his mind crazy to find her.

_**"MATE AND PUP BELONG TO ONLY US! WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK BEFORE ANY MAN TOUCHES WHAT IS OURS! I WILL KILL WHO EVER TOUCHES WHAT IS OURS!"**_

Sesshomaru raced to his office determined to track her down before he premently lose contact with her. Thinking about Kagome, his miko, his mate, with anybody else made him feel sick to his stomach. He had to find her, he just had to.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**Alexiadreamer15: Please review and keep on reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It been four months since she left Sesshomaru. She been feeling lonely, but thats what comes with finally having her freedom. Kagome looked down at her cellphone after not even looking at it for a long time, she opened it. Thirty text messages from her friends and family, so she decided to delete some of the messages that were mostly from Sesshomaru and read some.

**Sango:**

**Kagome, Where are you? Everybody is going crazy looking for you! Why didn't you tell me you where pregnant.**

**Miruko:**

**Kagome, are you okay? How is the baby.**

**Mom:**

**Honey please come home I'm worried about you?**

**Inuyasha:**

**Kags where are you! I been crazy without my little sis around! **

**Kikyo(her big sister):**

**Hahaha You go girl! Bankrupt his ass! Please take care of yourself and the baby!**

**Inuyasha:**

**Sesshomaru is trying to track you**

Kagome snorted to herself, "Really? I thought he was to busy with his sluts to deal with me."

**Sesshomaru:**

**Mate, Where are you! I'm sorry, please can we talk about this. You are not fit enough to be on your own no less with our baby on the way. Call me now, so I can get you! **

"Fat chance that ever happen!," she huffed to herself rubbing her belly. Kagome dialed Inuyasha number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Nice to see you after four months Inu-nii-san!," she said in a playful tone. "Kags, Where the hell are you! Did you know how worried I was about you? How is the you-know-what going?," he asked happily, but curious. Kagome laughed to herself, same old Inuyasha, but thats why she loved him. "Sorry for worrying you Nii-san, but they are okay," she said as a smiled graced her face.

"They? Your having twins?," he said in shock, but then grumbled over the phone. "Stupid bastard, I could have seen my nieces or nephews grow if he wouldn't have messed up!," Kagome shook her head in sympathy because she couldn't hate Sesshomaru for giving her two miracles into her life.

"Nii-san, it's okay now, I'm over him. Besides I kind of met someone who was interested in me even though he knew I was pregnant and saw it clearly," she said nervously.

"WHAT! Who is that bastard coming on to you?," Kagome sighed to herself knowing he was going to flip when she said the guy name.

" His name is Kouga," silenced followed as she said that name. "The fleabag...Are you serious, I'll kill that son of a b-," she slapped her forehead agrivated. "Inu, please just support me on this," she said begging him. "*sigh* Fine, but if he d-," she could hear struggling in the background, until a male voice was heard.

"Hello, Kagome," she knew that voice from anywhere.

Sesshomaru, her mate.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome gritted out in anger and pain. "It's nice to know you had time to yourself, but it's time for you to come home," he said cooly, but then she gripped the cellphone. "Last time I checked it was your home not mine. I will not be staying in a place with a mate who can't keep his toy in his own pants," she retorted to him.

"Kagome! IF YOU DO NOT COME HOME THIS INSTANT, I WILL DRAG YOU BACK KICKING AND SCREAMING!," Sesshomaru roared over the phone, but then she rolled his eyes at him. "Really? You'll go to that limit to drag a women, no less who is pregnant, home. No need to yell, it makes you sound very very immature," she saracastically, but then he sighs deeply.

"Kagome, I am begging you! I'm so sorry for not treating you like a mate should! I want to part of our child life," Kagome stopped herself from retorting and thought, "Should I? It's for the baby." She shook her head at the ridiculous thought, "No, absoultly no. You dug yourself into a deep ditch, therefore you should lie in it, " he growled at her haughtily.

"Fine, but thank you for taking your time to talk to me, love. I will be there in a moment," she grew confused at what he said. What is he talking about, he doesn't know where she was at- unless... Damn it! He tracked me through the freaking cellphone. Son of a b****.

"Oh yeah, have a nice time looking through my house, when I abandoned it!," she yelled over the phone immeditally packing her stuff again. Stupid Sesshomaru! Always have to ruin my life! "Mate, you might want to open the door cause I'm already here," in shock Kagome could see the smirk on his face when he said that.

**"You can run, but you can never hide"**

She froze.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexiadreamer15: Hey! Hey! This is the next chapter, review review! I don't the anime or manga, Inuyasha! Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

**"You can run, but you can never hide"**

Kagome froze; she muttered every curse word she knew and stared at the door in fear and panic.

"Kagome...Kagome!_" _She could hear him pounding on the door as it rattled and shook with every knock.

She rushed inside her kitchen looking for something to defend herself. Kagome grabbed a Knife, but no she didn't want to kill him. She just want to knock him out, so she looked up and found what she needed.

The door burst down and in came her husband looking ready to beat someone.

She hide behind the door immeditaly when she heard Sesshomaru knock down the door. Kagome was shaking in fright, but calm herself down while gripping her weapon.

"Kagome, my love, I know you are here. I can smell your fright, I just want you to come home with me," he said as he slowly opened the kitchen door.

She rushed away from the door swinging,

"What the was that! Kagome, why did you hit me with a pan!," Sesshomaru yelled gripping his face angrily. Kagome dropped the pan running as fast as a pregnant women could out the door, but she wasn't apparently fast enough.

Sesshomaru lunged for her and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her into his embrace. She struggled for a release, but no he wasn't about to let go. He had a hard time finding her before and for surely he wasn't going to lose her again.

"Sesshomaru, get your filthy hands off of me!," Kagome screamed pulling away, "I said let g-mmph," his lips pressed firmly against her to silence her.

She struggle for a moment, but her mind became hazy as he deepend the kiss. She was in such a haze by the kiss that she passed out unconscious. He licked his lips savoring the taste of her lips.

Strawberry and Chocolate.

He missed her prescence and her smile, but now that he have her, he will never let his eyes off of her. Sesshomaru grabbed her body into his arms walking towards his car and put her into it.

He drove off with the peaceful Kagome asleep, but he knew that she will wake up in the matter of time, so he rented a house far, but near her house.

He stopped the car in the house's parking lot and then gazed down at the sleeping Kagome. Sesshomaru slowly pressed his hand on Kagome's belly in contempt. A smile slowly graced his face as he felt the pup kick.

Little Shinomaru is what he decided to call his pup. He rubbed her belly happiness showing in his eyes, but then he heard a soft moan.

He looked at his mate who had a smile on her face as she pressed her belly more into his hand. "Sesshomaru...," she mumured under her breath softly.

Sesshomaru carried her out the car opening the door of their new home. He laid her down on the bed and fell asleep next to her holding her against his chest while rubbing her belly.

Next morning Kagome opened her eyes as the light shown down on her face. "Ngh...Huh, this is not my bed or my bedroom? Where am I?," she thought confused, but then found an arm circling around her waist and she trailed it up to...SESSHOMARU! Kagome pushed him off the bed waking him up immeditaly.

"What the hell Sesshomaru! Where the hell did you take me?," Kagome cried out in panic. Sesshomaru growled underneath his breath, but talked normally to his mate. He jumped on top of her pushing his weight on her, but not enough to squish the pup.

"I know you don't even want to see my face by now, but you will have to when the pup come into this world. Can we both just talk to each other sincerely. How about we start over as friends as you humans put it, but we will be still considered as mates," she snorted to herself.

How can they be considered as friends, when he also want to be mates. What he said made no sense.

" N-," he rolled his hips to her pelvic and said, "Unless you want to be pounded by a horny demon and it's beast. I suggest you change your mind, mate."

Kagome yelped in shock, "Okay, Okay!." she agreed with a pink hue on her cheeks. "Now my mate, let me see what you have been doing all these months by yourself, starting with your cellphone," she glared at him.

There is no way she was handing her cellphone over to him. He didn't let her check his cellphone before when he was bed hopping with all those hoes, what makes him think she would allow him to go through hers.

"Well "Mate", you'll have to pry them out of my dead cold hands then," Sesshomaru groaned at her stubborness.

"Okay then, I will," he said grabbing her butt with his hand. Kagome gasped in surprise losing her cellphone to Sesshomaru, "That was dirty, Sesshomaru," he smirked a cocky grin at her.

He opened her cellphone, "WHO IS KOUGA!," he roared at her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**Alexiadreamer15: Please review telling me what you think about this chapter.**_


	4. Important Note

Dear Readers,

I'm going to post up the new chapter probably each two days, so I can have enough time to write a lot in the chapters. I'm going to try minimize my cussing habits in the chapters.

I am a very nice person, but if you don't have anything good to say about my writing then don't say anything at all! Otherwise until next time.

sincerely,

Alexiadreamer15


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

" Who the fuck is Kouga!," Sesshomaru yelled at her. "He is a friend and why do you care anyway! Your the one who decided to invade my pravicy! Look can we just not get into this, I'm going to make breakfast, okay," Kagome said rubbing her temples getting up.

(SLAM!)

"Well that went well," Sesshomaru said dropping her phone on the bed going after Kagome. He loved her alot, but they can never seem to get along with each other. Why, he doesn't know. He missed his old mate who was sweet, kind, gentle, and helpful.

This Kagome however was now fiesty, arguemental, beautiful, bitchy, confident, overall she grown a backbone over these months. He had to find his way back into her heart, but how?

(RING!~RING~)

"Hello?," Sesshomaru answered his phone and the answer he got, "Whats up Bastard."

"Half-Breed, what do you want," Sesshomaru demanded coldly. "Jessh you cold ice prick! I just wanted to tell you that dad wants all of us, what I meant everyone that we know to meet at the park to have some kind of pinic," Sesshomaru sighed to himself, he really didn't want to go, but had to cause of his father.

"Stupid Sesshomaru! Gets mad over nothing!," Kagome thought feriously mixing the pancake mixing," How dare he-"

**"Care for your well-being, Kags."**

"Who the hell are you?," Kagome thought angrily for interrupting her train of thoughts.

**"I'm your inner duh, Kags"**

"Well inner, since he "care" for my well-being then how come he always yells at me," she thought putting her hands on her hips.

**"He CARES about you Kags. Sesshomaru probably yells at you because he is jealous and worried about losing you. Have you ever thought about that?"**

"Well, now that you say that maybe I should light up on him and the insults. He had hurt me bad and I can still feel the scars he left me. I just don't want him to take over my life competely," she stated in her mind feeling a little bit guilty.

**" Maybe you should tell him that instead of me. Give him a chance Kags"**

"I-I don't think that is such a bright idea inner," Kagome thought unsure of herself.

**"You never know, until you take the risk. Just trust me on this Kags"**

"Ah, Alright I'll do it inner, but if you screw me up on this one I'll kill ya," inner shook her and pumped up her fist.

**"Gambatte Kudasai(Good Luck) Miss, Hormone!"**

"Arigatou inner Akiko! And don't call me that," Kagome mockily glared at inner Akiko which she named her inner.

"I don't know if I went compeletly crazy after talking to myself, but I know at least I have a logical side. Oh I be- GAAAH!," Kagome said to herself, but jumped in fright as she felt something wrap against her.

She breathed in deeply as she realized it was Sesshomaru who touched her and almost gave her an heart attack. Kagome shook her head when hearing his chuckles and bit into her pancake. Sesshomaru leaned foward into her shoulder and grabbed her chin.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at him while she had a piece of pancake half way in her mouth. He bend down to her lips eating the pancake from her lips and then pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. Sesshomaru licked his lips and well she couldn't help, but to blush at what he did.

"So, Kagome get dressed we are meeting everyone and I meant EVERYONE at the park to have a pinic," maybe it was the hormones or maybe it wasn't, but she rushed upstairs to change in excitment. Then Kagome back down almost falling down the stairs to get to Sesshomaru.

She really missed everyone and she really wanted to see them. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his excited mate and grabbed her hand guiding her into the car. They took off away from the house and finally after two hours they reached the park.

Kagome got out of the car breathing in the fresh air and giggled to herself as she felt the wind play with her hair.

"KAGOME!," she turned around to find the loud person who screeched her name and there she was...Inuyasha's mother. "Ha ha ha Mama Tashio, I missed you," Kagome said hugging her tightly which she returned. "I missed you my little Kaggie *gasp* Kaggie your pregnant! Oh lord, why didn't you tell me, your so big now," Kagome just sweatdropped as she heard Mama Tashio aka Izayoi just call her fat.

"Nice to see you Izayoi," Sesshomaru said with his cold mask on. Kagome shook her head at Sesshomaru, why won't he just show his emotions in front of people. It isn't like it's going to kill him or something. Izayoi just squealed and hugged Sesshomaru, who went rigid when she hugged him.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Welcome and Oh I see your pregnant. I wonder why my dear son haven't told me you were," Inutashio said hugging Kagome gently, but with a stern gaze looking at Sesshomaru, who mearily shrugged at him in reponse.

Really Sesshomaru couldn't have told him before because he was ashamed of what he done before and telling his father would be a storm waiting to come. "Sessho, welcome back! I missed you," Kagura said lickly her lips slowly.

Kagome clenched her fist tightly, what the hell is she doing here. Last time she remember she wasn't family. Kagome breath became shallow in anger, "I will not kill this bitch, I will not Kill this bitch," she repeated to herself, but her last patience snapped when Kagura walked up to HER MATE swinging her hips.

Kagome stormed up to them, but stopped when Sesshomaru caculated cold voice spoke up, "Bitch, your not welcome here, so walk your filthy self out here. It's family only." Kagome blinked at him, "Is that Sesshomaru! He didn't even let Kagura even breath one inch close to him. Maybe he did change after all," she thought smiling at him. Kagura sputterd out nonsense and stormed out the park angrily, but Kagome wanted to do something to her before she left.

She stuck out her foot and when Kagura didn't see her foot in the way of her path she tripped over it. Kagome almost bursted out laughing and the others too when Kagura fell on her face. They never liked the tramp anyway and she invited herself to the pinic not them.

Kagura growled under breath to never return or see them again as she got up and raced off in her car. Kagome looked down at the hand that grasped hers and smiled at Sesshomaru as he guided her inside the park to where the pinic was at.

She sighed in contempt as she leaned against Sesshomaru's cheast as she sat on his lap breathing in his scent. A sincere smile graced her face as she gazed all around her seeing everyone enjoying themselves.

"INUYASHA STOP EATING ALL THE RAMAN," Kikyo shouted taking away the raman from Inuyasha. Inuyasha cried for mercy for his raman as he chased Kikyo around the picnic who held his dear raman in her claws. Kagome and Sesshomaru laughed at the sight and they gazed down at each other.

Sesshomaru brushed his lips against Kagome, "I love you dearly Kagome Hirugashi Tashio." Kagome giggled at him, " I love you too Sesshomaru Tashio, I love you too," their lips pressed against each other in a passionate and forgiving kiss.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**Alexiadreamer15: I hope you like this chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**~Late at night till the next morning!~**

Kagome got ready for bed, she felt was happy to get rid of Kagura from her life. Overall she was tired from all the drama yesterday and was in a great need of sleep. "Ah, its so good to be home in bed," Kagome sighed snuggling in her pillow falling asleep feeling comfortable.

"SNAARRRK," her eyes snapped open, "What the hell is that?," she thought it sounded like a... leaf blower. She waited for a minute to see if it would happen again, but it didn't. "Hmm...I must be hearing things," she said scratching her head and then closed her eyes again to sleep.

"SNAARRRK"

"Oh come on, is it to much to ask for quiet to get some sleep!," Kagome thought flinging her body upwards. She felt cranky and tired cause of that stupid noise keep on waking her up. "SNAARRK!," there was the sound again, she noticed it was coming from the left side of the bed.

Kagome turned her head and snorted to herself laughing, "Ha ha ha, Sesshomaru was making that noise! He snores, BUWAHHAHAHA," she covered her mouth to stop herself from busted out laughing.

Kagome suddenly got a devious look in her eyes, "Wait, I want to try something," she leaned over him and reached for his nose. She clamped her fingers tightly on his nose cutting off his air supply from it.

"SNARRUUUKK!," Sesshomaru snored even louder twitching. Kagome giggled to herself, this was so funny. She shook her head, "Okay that's enough for me," she couldn't help herself. She kind of felt eager to do it again.

"Maybe..one little trail again won't hurt me," she leaned over again clamping his nose. "SNARRUKKK!," a loud set of giggles slipped from her lips, "mmmm...," Sesshomaru mumbled softly as if he was about to wake up.

Kagome jolted back down to her sleeping position holding her hand to her mouth. "I can't wait to tell Inuyasha about this, ha ha ha he would have a fit," she laughed inside her head. "Never mind that, I really need to get some sleep. I don't need Sesshomaru on my back wondering why I am tired in the morning, *yawn*," she thought closing her eyes to get at least some sleep.

_(BOOMBOOM!BOOOMBOOOM!)_

Kagome groaned to herself as she got up from the bed to answer the door. "What. is. it," she gritted out in anger. "Now is that how you greet your friend,_ hopefully to be your boyfriend_," she heard a loud voice said, but she didn't hear the last part.

"A friend? Wait, I know that voice," her head snapped up. "KOUGA!," she screamed out. Kagome was to shock to move as Kouga picked her up in a hug inviting himself in. "I miss you Kagome-chan! I know you missed me to," Kouga said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"...," Kagome still couldn't move or say in anything as she was still stuck in shock in seeing her friend. "K-K-Kouga! W-What are you doing here?," she yelled loud enough for him to her and not enough to wake up her sleeping companion upstairs in the bed. Kouga just smirked and was about to speak, until a loud voice froze her into fright.

"**YES**, What are_**"you"**__ doing here __**"KOUGA"**_," Kagome could have sworn lighting struck her down as she saw an furious Sesshomaru standing behind her. "Uh oh, Mama is going to be in BIG trouble," she whispered to her swollen belly looking at the two glaring men staring at each other.

"I came to get MY women from a MUTT like YOU," Kouga growled stepping in front of Sesshomaru face. Sesshomaru eyes dimmed pink,"Well you PATHETIC DOG, MY mate is going nowhere with a weak demon like you," he growled out not backing down from Kouga.

Kagome knew she had to do something, anything to stop them, so she did. She grabbed their arms putting some miko powers in her hands and when she touched them they flew back hitting the opposite wall of each other.

"WOMEN"

"Ouch! Kagome-chan!"

Kagome rubbed her temples, "That's enough, now Kouga would you like to have some tea," she offered nicely to him, but glared at Sesshomaru as he went to object. He huffed in marched into the kitchen angrily while Kouga happily walked in, "Thanks Kagome-chan," she could hear Sesshomaru growl at Kouga wanting him to touch me, so he could kill him to death.

"*sigh* Oh Kami-sama, what have I done to deserve such a drama filled life," she thought in agony dreading to come face to face to what the kitchen held inside waiting for her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**Alexiadreamer15: Keep on reviewing and I'll will keeping on updating as soon as I can! No review, I will have no inspiration to update. So review, review, review! Oh and I wrote a new story its a dragon Knights fanfic called, "When wives get fed up with their husbands." **


	7. NOT UP FOR ADOPTION! I WILL CONTINUE!

To ALL Readers,

I finally made up my mind, I was going to give up this story, but now I am **NOT**. The reason is because I really worked hard on this story and I don't want to give that up. This story means alot to me, so I'm going to try to update it tommorrow or on the 22nd of July.

Sincerely,

Alexiadreamer15


	8. Chapter 6

**Alexiadreamer15: This Chapter is for Mikaelv who inspired me to update and I want to send a thanks out to this user. Thank you Mikaelv! This is for you and all the reviewers:**

**DLG4Life**

**rjordan93041**

**CrescentMoon760**

**Lady Skorpio**

**RubyJeweler**

**lmv**

**DarkVampireBitch**

**Yuseirulez34**

**Sushiwriter09**

**ThePandaHat**

**Kanamenokagome**

**shoc44**

**Chapter 6:**

"Here is your tea Kouga-san," Kagome said putting a tea cup in front of Kouga,but before she could retreat Kouga took hold of her hand. "Thank you Kagome-chan. I really appreciate you making this tea especially it came from MY beautiful woman heart," he leaned down to place a kiss on Kagome's hand, but an irratated Sesshomaru grabbed her before he could.

"Wolf, I suggest you stay away from my mate especially when she pregnant with this Sesshomaru pups," Sesshomaru said getting ready to slice him to pieces, but couldn't as his mate put her hand on top of his to calm him down.

"Well mutt, I don't have to since you was never there for Kagome's pregnancy! She should be mine, not yours! You don't deserve her and you say you have "honor"! What honor do you have when you can't stay faithful to your mate!," Kouga yelled at him, but then was pinned to the wall by a set of claws belonging to Sesshomaru.

"How dare you question this Sesshomaru you pathetic excuse of a demon! You Know nothing of this Sesshomaru's mate! I'm am now doing what I can to fix my mistakes! I had enough of you trying to take this Sesshomaru mate, you shall die," a red eye Sesshomaru roared at Kouga in fury and he tightened his grip. "Stop it Sesshomaru! PLEASE!,"Kagome screamed shaking in fright, but then winced as a shot of pain hit her in her belly. Sesshomaru dropped Kouga to gather his matein his arms feeling concerned and worried, "Mate you okay," Kagome shook her head.

"Yeah I am okay. I'm was feeling stress just before the pain struck me," she said breathing in and out. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her as he blamed himself for causing her stress, but was stopped by Kagome ressuring gaze on him.

"Sorry Kagome-chan for putting stress on you, here I got present for you as gift when I just came here. Let me go get it," Kouga said walking out the door leaving Kagome to wonder what it is. Few minutes later Kouga walked back in with a big box in his hands, "Here Kagome-chan, sorry for causing you problems," Kagome gaze softened on him and shook her head at her friend.

He was such a good friend, but she couldn't think of him as more. Kagome couldn't forget her first love and the father of her pups. Kagome looked at Kouga with a gentle smile and took the box from him. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru when she heard him growl. What was he growling for, it was just a present. Sesshomaru sniffed and caught a scent that he really didn't like. He growled as his Kagome grabbed the box from Kouga, but then didn't see her look at him confused because he to busy glaring at the box in her hands. She opened it and gasped,

"Awww, Kawaii! A puppy! I'll name you...Fluffy,"she exclaimed holding her new fluffy husky dog in front of her. The small white/back with blue eyes puppy licked her nose wagging its tail happily. "Thank you Kouga! I always wanted a dog! Your such a cutie Fluffy! Yes you are! Yes you are," she said cooeing to the puppy dog. Sesshomaru stiffens at the sight of the puppy happily licking his mate nose. "How dare that wolf bring that...little mongrel in my house," he thought gripping his mate closely. He wouldn't allow such filth staying his house he just wouldn't.

"No," Kagome looked at her mate confused and spoke up, "No, what?." Sesshomaru glared at the fluffy puppy that was snuggling against his mate, "No, that "thing" is not staying here." Kagome rolled her eyes at her mate, " Sessshomaru it's just a puppy,"she said in a deadpanned voice. Sesshomaru growled at her, "Give that mongrel back to the other mongrel now."

"Don't mind that big old meanie, he is just grouchy that he is not the only dog marking their territory. Fluffy this is your home as much it is ours," Kagome said ignoring Sesshomaru's heated gaze completely. Sesshomaru clenched his fist tightly and glared at Kouga who had a smug grin on his face. Kouga sniffed and glared back at him with a look that said, "You know I will be back for the "puppy" to check on it."

Sesshomaru glare intensified as Kouga started laughing when he closed the door behind him. "Can this day get any worse," he groaned to himself, but twitched at the sight before him when he opened the door to his mate and his bedroom. That "thing" was sleeping on his side of the bed and that was a big no no in his quickly came upon his side of the bed and pushed the puppy of it making it yelp in surprise. "What..was..that Sesshomaru?," Kagome asked drowsily. "Nothing, my mate, nothing," he said pulling her body against his.

_(*BARK! BARK!*)_

Sesshomaru glared at the barking puppy with a face clearing saying, shut the hell up or else. The puppy, "Fluffly", whimpered in fright and raced out of their bedroom.

**~The next day~**

"Hey Ice prick and Kagome come insi- wait what the hell is that disgusting smell," Inuyasha sniffed again and looked down to see a black and white furball in Kagome's arms. "Hell no!Leave that damn furball outside!," Inuyasha said looking at the puppy in distaste.  
>"Cool it Inu-nii-chan, it's just my puppy fluffy," Kagome said rolling her eyes at her brother figure. "Well that thing need to st-Hey!," Inuyasha yelled out before he could finished what he was saying as Kikyo pushed him out of the way. "Aww, what cutie you are! Yes you are! Yes you are," she cooed to Fluffy.<p>

Kikyo grabbed her inside and pulled her to the rest of the girls(Sango,Izayoi, and Ayame) were at. When they saw the little puppy they all started cooeing at it. Miruko looked at the women grinning, "Hmm,a puppy sure make the women go crazy. Maybe I should get one."  
>Inuyasha glared at him agitated, "Dude what the hell are you talking about, you're married for gods sake." Miruko laughed nervously at him and the other males(Inutashio, Sesshomaru, and Shippo) shook their heads. "My mate will never let that puppy dog get to comfortable with her like that," Inutashio said with an know it all tone. "You might want reconsider that, my friend, " Shippo said snickering at seeing Izayoi snuggling with the puppy.<p>

"Izayoi put down that thing!," Inutashio yelled to his mate who in return rolled her eyes at him. "Inutashio don't call him a thing. This cutie has name and it is fluffy!," Inutashio twitched feeling a little bit annoyed."Oooh, I want to go to the park!," Rin said jumping up and down in excitment. The other females quickly agreed with her and raced out the door with puppy along side with them. The males groaned at the entergetic mates/wives and chased after them.

**~At the park!~**

"I'm starting not to like that Fluffy anymore," an aggitated Shippo said. Sesshomaru smirked at him, " I thought you didn't have no problem with the thing Kitsune," Shippo gritted his teeth in jealously in anger. "I didn't until it started rubbing itself all over my mate," Inuyasha snickered at him feeling joy seeing Shippo getting distress over a little dog.

A mischivous grin came over Shippo's face, "I wouldn't be snickering over there Inuyasha cause your in the same boat as I am," Inuyasha looked at him confused. Shippo pointed in front of him and Inuyasha gazed followed where his finger pointed.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT FURBALL DOING RUBBING HIS FACE IN MY MATE CHEST," Inuyasha hollered and slammed his hands on the table where the other male and him was sitting at watching their females."We have to get rid of that dog, but how?," Inutashio said rubbing his chin in thought.<p>

The others looked at him in surprise, but then an evil smile grew on Sesshomaru's face.  
>Sesshomaru whispered out his plan to the other males who smiled at him in return. Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Izayoi, and Ayame looked at the males confused on why they where taking them to get Ice cream and why Shippo was staying behind with Fluffy.<br>When they left Shippo hurried up and grabbed Fluffy looking for a little girl. When he found one he just smiled at her and handed her the puppy. The litte girl squealed in happiness and raced of to tell her mother about the puppy.

The mother just frowned and shook her head to her daughter to get in the car. The car drove away with Fluffy inside of it and Shippo smiled in victory. He turned around and froze seeing Kagome and the others in his line of view.  
>"Fluffy! Fluffy! Where are you!," he fake screamed running around. "Shippo what's wrong? Where is fluffy," Kagome said with a frown seeing her beloved puppy nowhere in sight.<p>

"I'm sorry Kagome. I was watching him until I tooke my gaze away from him when a lady asked me for direction. When I looked back at Fluffy, he wasn't there," Shippo said in fake innocence. "Oh, I hope my fluffy will be okay and will come back to me," Kagome said as the other females shook their heads in agreement as they left the park to head to their own homes.

Secretly Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Inutashio hoped that day will never come for as Fluffy would return whie Miruko was still thinking about getting a puppy for himself.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Chapter 7

**Alexiadreamer15: I'm sorry to say that this chapter is going to be short because my Auntie that I love dearly lost her true love last night. When you find someone that loves you and accepts you for who you are its like a match made in heaven, but when you loose them it's like a nightmare that you really want to wake up from, but can't. I hate seeing my Auntie like this because I really care for her. Right know she is not doing good and is not the same person as she was before. I will not be able to update this following two weeks. I need to be with my Auntie to support her and get her out of depression. I'm sorry, but when I come back I will update as soon as I can.**

Chapter7:

_(BEEP! BEEP!)_

"Come on! God damn it! It's green! Go already you dumbass," Kagome screamed outside her window of the car with her belly barely against the stearing wheel. She was yelling at the car in front of her to move already, which it slowly did.

Sesshomaru who was in the passenger side looked at her with an raised eyebrow. "What," she retorted back to him huffing, but he only shook his head. His mate was going to cause road rage if she keeps on going, but he knew he couldn't stop his feisty mate especially when she was pregnant hormonal women.

"Kagome, you know you shouldn't be doing that. You could cause the car driver to come after you," Sesshomaru said and Shippo shook his head thinking, "with her being around Inuyasha for a long time. It out to influence her badly."

Kagome snorts to herself, " Keh, I wish to see that person try to do that," she said feeling confident. Now he knew his mate should be careful for what she wished for as they heard loud beeping right next to them. "Ah shit," Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin said knowing something was about to go down.

_(BEEP! BEEP!)_

All heads to Kagome's side of the window to see the driver that was in front of them before right next to them. Kagome bristled with anger and growled out, "Oh I know that bastard didn't just flick me off!," she pressed down on the gas peddle chasing after the car. The others held on to their seats tightly with wide eyes as she served to catch up with the driver. She pulled up next to the driver and grabbed the ice cream that have gotten earlier on.

_(BEEEEEEPPPPP!)_

The driver man looked over to them and gave out a shriek as some kind of cold liquid splashed in his face. He shrive off the road into a wide grass green and then into a farm house. He got out of the car slamming his door cursing at the mysterious woman he just flicked off and caused him to crash.

**~Back to Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo~**

"You know we could go to jail for that Kagome," Rin said with her hand on her forehead. Kagome just smiled at the happily and said, "Yep! At least I won't be going alone. I have you with me to bunker beds, hahahaha." Everyone just looked at her as if she just lost all her insanity, but that was Kagome for you. Crazy, but the most of all fun.

"...mmh Okay! TO INUYASHA'S HOUSE!," Kagome shouted breaking the silence and the car luanched foward gaining speed. The drove off in a fast pace with Kagome whistling ...quite loudly enough to spit. Sesshomaru looking through baby magazines...never knew he had a feminine side of him.

Shippo playing with a Nintendo...still have one and plays with it making him kind of childish when he is a full grown adult. Rin lip singing a Britney Spears song like always in a car...god bless her soul she's trying. Hopefully she won't turn out to be like a miniature Britney.

_(SCRREEECH!)_

The car came to quick rough stop as Kagome shouted, "OH MY GOD IS THAT MY FLUFFY!," both male heads shot up and stopped them from continuing what they were doing before. "FLUFFY IS BACK OH SHIT! KAGOME IS GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPEN! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! WE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE," Sesshomaru and Shippo both thought panicking.

Kagome jumped out her car racing towards the mother and daughter, which Shippo gave the dog to. The both started to sweat as Kagome was chatting with the two females and when the two females where gone Kagome gave a death glare to both of the males in the car. She slowly march towards them and Shippo started screaming.

"LOCK THE DOORS! LOCK THE DOORS!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 8

**Alexiadreamer15: Hi, I'm back! My auntie is feeling a little better, but because I had some free time I made the next chapter. Please review!**

"**LOCK THE DOORS! LOCK THE DOORS!"**

_**Chapter 8:**_

_(BANG! BANG!)_

"Open the fucking doors now!," Kagome screamed banging on the outside window. Shippo just snickered and laughed at her, "Nah ah Nah! You can't get in! Dun Dun Du Dun Dun can't touch this!," Kagome grew even angrier at Shippo's mockery.

"This isn't over Shippo. It's far from over! Oh and Sesshomaru I still haven't forgot what you did to my poor Fluffy! You.. MASTERMIND!," Kagome promised with a hint of a threat in her tone. She stomped away from the car leaving the puzzled passengers inside the car shocked…..

"Pssh, like that ever happen. How can she get in when we locked **ALL **doors," Shippo and Sesshomaru thought haughtily. Oh, how wrong they were by that statement in the greatest impossible way.

Shippo and Sesshomaru leaned back in their seats, but then Sesshomaru shot upwards horror shown clearly on his face, "Kitsune,…. I locked all , but one door…and that door is right behind you." Shippo raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru in confusion. What other door was there to lock? All the doors were locked, right? Unless he was talking about….

Shippo jumped in fright and gave a out a shout in terror as a cold hand clamped on his ankle tightly. " That damn Sesshomaru forgot to fucking lock the trunk! GAAAHHH!," he screamed as he was dragged out the car through the trunk and then Rin started screaming because she didn't know what the hell that was. Well, Sesshomaru didn't scream at all. He was just backed up against the front of where the steering wheel was located with wide eyes.

_(BLOOM!BLOOM! BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!)_

The car shook and jolted back and forth for a long time. It seemed like an hour passed when everything fell silent. Sesshomaru sighed in relief as he wasn't the one who that didn't get the beaten. "Phew, Glad that's over with! Maybe she gone off somewhere to calm down. Damn it's hot in here!," Sesshomaru thought rolling down his window thinking it was safe now that Kagome was gone.

Suddenly out of nowhere a hand grabbed his shirt and he gave a shout of surprise as he was being dragged out of the car through the window. A angry face of a woman was screaming along side with Sesshomaru who was already screaming.

"**HOW DARE YOU GIVE AWAY MY FLUFFY"**

"**OH MY GOD! THE GRUDGE IS GOING TO KILL ME**…wait that's Kagome. **KAGOME IS GOING TO KILL ME!**," he panicked. Now he wasn't even the car and Rin rolled up the window not wanting to hear all the screaming coming from Sesshomaru.

The car shook and jolted roughly than the first time. "*sigh* I better check on Shippo to see if if he is still breathing," Rin thought getting out of the car to find her mate.

_(SLAM!)_

She closed the door behind her and gasped when she saw in front of her when she turned around. "Oh dear. Kagome-neechan really did a number on my mate," Rin whispered to herself with a slight of amusement in her tone. She picked up Shippo not even thinking about the blood that would get on her clothes. Once Rin got in the car she started to debate with herself to take Shippo to an hospital or not to because he is a demon who heals fast on his own.

_(SLAM!)_

Rin snapped out her debate as a now happy and relaxed Kagome slid inside the car closing the door behind her. Rin then moved her gaze to the passenger side in the front and all she could do was blink. "Damn, Sesshomaru got it worst than Shippo," she thought looking at the bloody of a mess Sesshomaru.

"Kagome-neechan…are you alright?," Rin asked her, but all Kagome did was give Rin a huge smile. "I'm great as ever! I was just teaching these two idiots a moral lesson! That's all," they drove home in a comfortable silence…well not that much comfortable considering the bloody guys who where moaning in pain and thinking that the other guys are lucky for not being with them….

~TWO MONTHS LATER~

"Don't even think about it Sesshomaru!," Kagome said pulling herself away from her sexy sweet smelling demon mate. Her mate grunted and made his arms around her even tighter that she was pressed against him panting.

Sesshomaru purred against her ear and grinded against her body thinking his mate will never escape him. He would **never** allow her to. Kagome cheeks reddened even deeper as she felt her mate grind against her and she started to feel a little a bit dazed.

Kagome had to literally beat herself to get herself in her right set of mind. She quickly thought of a plan to free herself from her mate and "gave" into her mate actions.

Kagome turned herself around and started to kiss and suck on Sesshomaru's neck lightly making him groan loudly. She moved her lips to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe and that made him **really hard**. He had enough of her teasing and he will get what he wants.

"Oh! I forgot to wash the dishes and I have to clean. Sesshomaru we will have to continue this some time later on," she said quickly leaving to kitchen and leaving him with a huge problem or so I say a huge erection.

He started to relief himself of his erection in their bedroom and when he released, his erection was gone. Sesshomaru was heading to the bathroom, until he heard his mate scream something out that shook him to the core. Without a second thought he raced down the stairs to where he found his mate…..

~A hour ago with Kagome in the kitchen~

Kagome hummed softly cleaning dishes after dishes, until she dropped one of them.

_(CRASH!)_

The plate shattered into big pieces, but she could care less about that when she felt a sharp rain hit her body. Kagome clutched her stomach slightly bending over. Kagome's eyes widen as she felt another pain rack through her body. Water splashed down to the ground and was running down between her legs. "It can't be! I'm not due until a week pass by! I need Sesshomaru!," she thought panicking. She did what she could only do this moment, she screamed.

"**SESSHOMARU! IT'S TIME! I'M IN LABOR!"**

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

_**Alexiadreamer15: Uh oh! Kagome is about to give birth to her babies, but it doesn't mean that this is the end of their journey. There is much more to go. I have a question that will leave all your minds very curious. **_

_**How is Sesshomaru going to react when he finds out that he is not having one pup, but two? How would Kagome react to Sesshomaru's reaction. UNTIL NEXT TIME! PLEASE REVIEW! **__**J **_


	11. STOP THE REMOVAL OF FANFICS

Fanfiction is now cleansing and getting rid of M rated fics, but also other fanfics too. I know you all don't want that to happen, so everyone sign the petition: .

Spread the petition around through updates of your own stories. They need 50,000 signatures and about right now we got 36,900 signatures! :D

I will update as soon as I can, but the reasons I am updating late is because I was being lazy and I was really tired.

**Remember: SPREAD THE PETITION AND STOP THE OUTRAGOUS MOVEMENT FANFICTION OWNERS ARE DOING! SAVE ! **

**GET YOUR FRIENDS AND MORE FRIENDS TO SIGN THE PETITION. **

Sincerely,

Alexiadreamer15


	12. Challenges

**~CHALLENGES!~**

**Inuyasha x Katekyo hitman reborn.**

_Summary- Kagome's family moves to Ninamori and she is the tenth Vongola heir. Kagome father is Iemitsu. Kagome finishes her journey to the past and is still a miko because of her mother side of the family. She also has the powers of the tenth Vongola boss. Pairings is StrongKagome X All._

**Inuyasha x Harry Potter.**

_Summary- Draco is a veela and Kagome is his mate. Kagome comes from a pureblood family, but she is friends with the golden trio. Kagome finishes her journey to the past and is still a miko because of her mother side of the family. Pairing is Kagome X veelaDraco._

**Inuyasha X Greek Mythology**

_Summary- Loki kidnaps Kagome because she is his mate or soul mate and bride. Kagome is still a miko and has finished her journey to the past. Pairing is Kagome X Loki._

_Summary- Kagome finds out that her mother is not really her mother, and her real mother is a goddess. Kagome is the goddess of spring and Hades kidnaps her to the Underworld._

**Inuyasha X Kyo Kara Moah**

_Summary- Kagome replaces Yuri and is the demon queen. Kagome has finished her journey to the past since her real parents sent her to live with her aunt (higurashi) and her real last name is Shibuya. Kagome is sent back home and then starts her life again living with her real family. Pairing is StrongKagome X Wolfram._

**Inuyasha X Heart no Kuni no Alice**

_Summary- Kagome finishes her journey to the past and then gets kidnapped by Peter to the country of hearts. Kagome replaces Alice and the pairings are StrongKagome X All._


	13. Need of help!

I will be able to update and continue this story, but I need ideas to help to me continue. I just ran out and is having a major writer's block.

Sorry for the long wait! I have been really busy with finishing school.

Alexiadreamer15

**Open for ideas!**


End file.
